


Croissants

by smallestsenpai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Baked Goods, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, Manjoume being a tsundere, Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestsenpai/pseuds/smallestsenpai
Summary: Manjoume was having what you could call a bad day.A self-indulgent Jun Manjoume/OC fic
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Character(s), Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Croissants

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent fic, this time with my Yu-Gi-Oh! GC OC - Mia! That's all I got :')

Manjoume was having what you could call a bad day. 

He'd missed his alarm and had to sprint across the island if he wanted to make it to class on time. He'd skipped breakfast too, which only added to his irritability. And to top it all off, he'd barely passed his exam. If he wanted to stay in the Obelisk Dorm he was going to need to start pulling some weight, but that could wait for the time being.

He trudged back to the male dorms, intent on staying in his dorm until it was time for dinner. He didn't want to talk to anyone or even see anyone, he just wanted to lie in the dark and pretend he was living up to his family's expectations. 

He opened his dorm door hastily, slamming it shut as he felt his way in the dark, finding the edge of his bed and flopping forward onto the mattress. He exhaled heavily, closing his eyes and letting himself sink into the bed. Maybe he'd skip dinner entirely, it wasn't like he had the motivation to get back up anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on his door. 

"Manjoume, are you here?" 

He rolled his eyes; if he didn't know any better he'd say the poor thing was crushing on him. But he did know better, he knew very well that a certain Australian would threaten anyone who so much as looked at her funny with that incredibly terrifying crocodile on his back. He sat up in bed, staring at the shadow of feet peeking out from underneath the door. He kept quiet, waiting to see if she'd leave, or even better, realize he didn't want to talk to her.

A few more minutes passed before he noticed more movement behind the door. She set something in front of the door, muttering something in French before turning her attention back to the door (did no one think it was odd she was talking to a door?). 

"Well, just in case you are in there, I made you a little something. I hope you enjoy it...adieu!"

And then silence once more.

Manjoume waited another minute before getting up from the bed and opening the door. He picked up what appeared to be a small, handmade basket. He closed the door behind him, setting it on his bed and sitting down next to it. A small, decorative napkin covered the contents of the basket, and wedged between the napkin and the side of the basket was a small piece of paper. He plucked it from its spot and took note of the girly handwriting on the front before reading:

Mon cher Manjoume,

I didn't see you at breakfast today. Asuka told me you woke up late and skipped breakfast, which is terrible! You shouldn't skip the first meal of the day, it's trés important! I took the liberty of making you a little something so you wouldn't be hungry, but I couldn't find you before class! I hope you like them and they leave you feeling entièrement satisfait!

Signed votre ami,

Mia St. Bernard

Manjoume rolled his eyes, folding the note and putting it on the nightstand before pulling the basket closer. The basket was small, so this 'little something' she made had to be really little apparently. 

Or so he thought.

Inside the basket were several croissants, some of which were still steaming hot. He stared at the contents of the basket quietly, trying to ignore the fact that his stomach growled like a dying animal.

"Just one, I'm only going to have one." He reassured himself, picking up a chocolate croissant from the pile and ripping it in half. Steam rose from the pastry and he inhaled deeply, smiling as he began to eat the pastry. He rubbed his fingers together after he finished, the buttery texture of the croissant still on his fingers. 

He looked back at the basket.

Maybe just one more.

\----------

Surprisingly, Manjoume did decide he would be attending dinner, after taking a quick stroll around the campus. He'd have to work up the appetite if he planned on actually eating at dinner. He shoved his hands into his pockets, ignoring the few students he passed. He stopped only when he heard a familiar feminine laugh.

He glanced up, spotting Mia and her usual circle of protectors, the Tenjoin siblings and Jim Cook. He'd ask here Johan was, but he was fairly certain the Norwegian was spending his free time with the infamous Slifer Slacker. What they were doing, he didn't want to know.

"Mia." He said simply, watching as the girl spun on her heels as she spotted him.

She beamed brightly, turning around and saying something to the trio of older students before running over to him. "Mon cher Manjoume, hello!" Mia said, cheerful as ever, "Did you need something?" Manjoume shook his head, "Just figured I should thank you for earlier today." Her smile seemed to only grow, "Oh, that's right! Did you like them? I'm sorry I didn't have time to do more, I had to finish some last minute homework." She laughed slightly, brushing the little slivers of hair that didn't fit in her braids away from her face.

Manjoume shrugged, "You don't have to make me more, you know that right? I don't need to be coddled." 

Although, it didn't hurt to be coddled every once in a while he thought idly. 

Mia smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, you have a point there. Sorry."

He wanted to ask her how she found out about his morning predicament, but Asuka was waving her back so they could get to dinner on time. "Looks like I'm needed elsewhere!" Mia said cheerfully, "I'll see you around Manjoume. Adieu!" She hugged him quickly before bounding back to her protectors, turning around once more to wave him goodbye.

Manjoume stood for a few seconds before deciding he should start heading to dinner. He ignored the small blush that had crept onto his pale complexion, shoving his hands back into his pockets. He contemplated what would be served for dinner, but in reality he was sure whatever it was wouldn't be living up to Mia's croissants for a long, long time.


End file.
